


River & Neela

by orphan_account



Series: Snippets From a World Torn Apart (AKA Destiny fics) [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Content my dude, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Useless Lesbians, at this point why am i trying to give these two a good life, guardians are useless gays, i uploaded this from mobile, the c word that's why, try to change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: introducing: Whomst fell down the Destiny 2 rabbit hole and quarantine hit, so this is what happened.Basically, I wrote some sweet stuff with my D2 Hunter (River) and my partner's D1 Hunter (Neela), both of who are useless lesbians.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Female Guardian (Destiny), Ghost & Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Snippets From a World Torn Apart (AKA Destiny fics) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740094
Kudos: 5





	River & Neela

**Author's Note:**

> River and Neela have interactions that are heavily based on my interactions with my bastard of a partner. They love each other and I wrote this while horny, so have fun.

River pressed Neela against the bedroom wall, kissing her with a neediness that hadn't pooled in her stomach in years. Neela pressed her hands against River's waist, earning a small gasp from the other Hunter, her Arc tingling under her skin from the contact. 

She pulled away briefly, murmuring a quiet, "Bed," In between her heavy breaths as Neela began to work her way down to River's neck.

Neela hummed as she picked River up, holding her close and laying her gently on the bed. She slowly lifted River's shirt off her, kissing her collarbone, sucking hickeys into every open spot she could reach. Neela traced patterns along River's back as she arched into her when one of her fingers found its way in her goods. She enjoyed the sounds leaving River, the mewls and moans with each touch from Neela's slender, gentle hands. 

River woke the next morning to a soreness in her muscles that she had missed all too much, and the feeling of someone tracing the Arc scars up and down her back. She smiled as she rolled over to see Neela staring at her, her navy hair forming a soft nest under her head. River hummed as a second hand found itself in her hair, the hand Neela was using to trace her scars landing on her bare hip. Neela pulled her close, kissing her forehead, nose, the corner of her mouth, and moved to slowly kiss her lips after River whined. 

"Gosh, you're needy." Neela murmured against River's lips. "I thought you had enough after 4 rounds last night."

River chuckled, pushing Neela away, "There's no way, horndog. Don't you have patrols in the EDZ to get to?"

Neela gasped, her eyes wide, "Shit, I forgot!" 

River laughed again, pushing her out of bed to gear up, "Go!" 

With one final chaste kiss, Neela left the bedroom in a whirlwind of armor and backpack thrown across her back to leave for the hangar to be on her way to the hangar. River stretched as she sat up, her Ghost Ivory spinning their shell as they floated down the hall, their small optic blinking. She smiled at them, letting them rest in her open palm. 

"What's on the agenda today?" 

"Shaxx and Saint have challenged you to a privately broadcast Rumble match this afternoon." Ivory replied, their voice holding the sound of a smile. 

"Tell those old men I'll floor them with dear ol' Crimson."

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like mentioning Crimson because the exotic is my baby I swear. It's the only exotic I've masterworked (working on Sturm and Drang but my Warlock has gone untouched for a good 2 months) and I love it with a passion. It randomly dropped on Titan while I was fucking around and killing Fallen so I had a stroke of luck. Crucible got easier with that hand cannon equipped.
> 
> Also help, I'm working on two monster fics of two different writing styles. Wish me luck.


End file.
